Lights! Camera! Idiots!
by TTCyclone
Summary: When Chester's older brother thinks he's a baby, Timmy, Johnny, and Kelsey help him make a movie to show how 'grown up' he is.
1. Prolouge

_I own nothing! Lol, yes I had a bit of fun with this one. Read and Review! _

Timmy was at home playing with Poof when he got a call from Chester. He wanted Timmy over at his house as soon as he could get there.

"I wonder what this could be about," Timmy wondered aloud as he wished himself to Chester's mobile home. Kelsey was there also.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kelsey in unison with Timmy. "I dunno." Came both their answer.

"Guys look!" said Chester, as the blonde was pushing a large box put his door. "I got this from my brother today! Isn't that cool?"

"You have a brother?" asked Kelsey, who looked at Timmy, who shrugged.

"Ya." Chester pried off the lid and dunked his head inside the big box full of Styrofoam peanuts. "This isn't right…" Chester's voice was heard from the box. Kelsey and Timmy leaned inside for a closer look.

"My brother must think I'm still a little kid!" cried Chester, pulling out a baby's bonnet. Kelsey snorted, looking at the tag, which was labeled "Twerp".

"Well why not show him how grown up you are?" suggested Timmy.

"That's a great idea!" beamed Chester. He climbed in the box and pulled the lid over his head.

"That's not what I meant…" said Timmy, frowning. "Why not sent him a letter?"

"Or," said Kelsey, "why not make a movie?"

"That's a great idea!" said Chester, grinning.

"Wait…we don't have a camera," said Timmy.

"I do!" said Johnny (in human form), popping up out of nowhere, causing the trio to yelp in surprise.

"Where did _you_ come from?" asked Chester.

"Uh…internet?" said Kelsey and Timmy together. Chester shrugged.

"That works," said Chester as Johnny pulled out a camera from behind his back and handed it to Kelsey.

"All right! Let's go make a movie!" said Chester as he, Timmy, and Johnny walked off. Kelsey was a little behind, fumbling with the camera.

"Hey Johnny, d'you have a manual for this?" she asked.

"Um…ya somewhere," said Johnny.

"Well _that's _helpful," said Kelsey sarcastically.


	2. Angry mobs and Francis

_All right, the 2__nd__ chapter! Ok, everything you read in here is from the camera's point of view. _

Chester and Timmy were sitting in the school bus, and Kelsey holding the camera was turned around so she could shoot them.

"Hey big brother. Remember how you used to rule on this bus?" asked Chester to the camera.

"Well now I do. See, no one else is on here but me and my friend, Tommy."

"It's Timmy," corrected Timmy.

"Whatever, so anyway…." Kelsey moved the camera to the left to face out the window. A mob of angry students were outside the bus, trying to get on because Johnny had locked them out. "Hey!" cried Chester, grabbing the camera. "Don't film that!"

_**---------------------STATIC------------------------**_

Chester was now walking around the park. Francis was walking behind Chester a little ways away.

"Oh look! It's Francis! I have to beet him up every once and a while…you know, just to get rid of all this…blind fury…" Chester pounded his fist into his hand.

"WHAT?!" shouted Francis, walking over. Chester backed off a little. Timmy, Johnny, and Kelsey back up a few steps.

"Um…" said Chester.

"Ya, blind fury this!" said Francis as he punched Chester.

_**---------------------------STATIC------------------------------**_

The feet of Johnny, Timmy, Kelsey and Chester are seen running away.

"Keep running!" cried Timmy.

"GET BACK HERE, TWERPS!" shouted Francis from somewhere behind them.

"Heeelp!!!!" yelled Chester.

"Wait, the camera is on!" said Kelsey, switching it off.

_**---------------------STATIC-------------------------------------**_


	3. When Camera's get eaten

_Sorry I've been gone guys. I've had massive Volleyball games, practices, tests/quizzes, and not to mention NWEA. Gosh! Give a girl a break here! Read and Review! _

Chester was sitting in Timmy's dad's car, pretending to drive. The car was being bounced up and down, and Kelsey was outside of the car holding the camera in the window.

"See how awesome I am bro? I'm driving in my own personal race track!" said Chester, turning the wheel suddenly to the left.

"Um…Chester?" asked Timmy.

"Not now, I'm with the camera!" hissed Chester out the window. Kelsey backed up a bit.

"What's the problem?" she asked. She backed up even further to see an angry Mr. Turner glaring at Timmy and Johnny who were jumping up and down on his car.

"I don't think my dad likes us jumping on the car!" said Timmy.

_**--------------------------STATIC--------------------------------**_

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!" said Johnny, pressing his face to the camera in an extreme close up. Kelsey, Timmy, and Chester were all sitting on the curb outside of Timmy's house.

"I need something to make me look cool!" cried Chester in frustration.

"JOHNNY YOU BE CAREFUL—oh what do I care it's _his_ camera," said Kelsey, letting her chin rest in her hands. Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof walked over (in dog form) to Timmy. Poof, who was curious, walked over to Johnny.

"Hey Poffie, go fetch!" said Johnny, throwing the camera. Poof went after it. Kelsey, Timmy, and Chester stood up. Wanda's eyes went wide and she chased after Poof. Cosmo and Johnny laughed.

"…Did that dog just laugh?" asked Chester, pointing at Cosmo.

"NO!" said Kelsey, Timmy, and Cosmo together.

"Um…I mean, BARK!" corrected Cosmo. Poof was about to catch it only the camera landed in his mouth.

_**-------------------------STATIC--------------------------------------**_

The camera couldn't see anything, it was dark.

"What happened?!" came Chester's voice from outside.

"Poof--I mean, that dog—just ate the camera!" cried Timmy.

Johnny laughed again.

"Johnny, I'm gonna tell Lucinda if you don't shut up!" threatened Kelsey. She turned to Poof. "Ok Poof, just…stand still…no don't run!"

"POOF!!!" shouted Timmy.

"GET BACK HERE DOG!" yelled Chester.

"Got him!" cried Johnny.

"All right Poof, just…open it…open…" said Kelsey. Kelsey's eyes went wide when she saw what was in his stomach. "Sheesh Wanda, what d'you feed this kid?" murmured Kelsey, making the pink dog growl. "Kidding, kidding…" Kelsey reached for the camera.

_**--------------------------------STATIC------------------------------**_

"Man, I can't wait to see _that _part!" said Johnny excitedly.

"Well, let's just say we did, all right?" said Timmy, who was turning green at the sight of the camera.

"Eww. That's just gross," said Timmy.

"it looks my dad's home-cooking!" said Chester, cracking up himself.


	4. Francis, chickens and tigers oh my

_**Sorry, I've been busy and I'm out of state right now. My bad. **_

_**-----------------------------STATIC-----------------**_

Chester was sitting on the school playground swing set.

"Guess what bro? I get to rule the playground too. Even Francis-" Chester got cut off. Francis came up behind him.

"I swear, if I hear another thing about how weak I am…" said Francis, grabbing Chester's swing and pushing it hard enough to wrap around the pole a few times. "Hey Jonesy, you getting this?" said Francis, laughing. Chester flew off the swing and into the sky, screaming.

"Oh my gosh!!!" cried Kelsey.

_**-----------------STATIC----------------------**_

"How far d'you think he went?!" asked Timmy, running next to Kelsey.

"I dunno!" shouted Kelsey.

"Look over there!" cried Timmy, pointing at a barn. Chester landed in the roof of a chicken coop.

Timmy and Kelsey went inside.

"This is the worst movie ever," said Chester. The chickens came up to Kelsey.

"Shoo, go away! Don't touch me!" she cried. The chickens were attacking Timmy and Kelsey now. Cosmo, in the form of a green loin, burst in and started chasing them around. Kelsey got knocked to the ground.

The camera battery bleeped on low as it landed next to Kelsey.

"You know, I think your brother gets the picture, Chester."


End file.
